Ce que je déteste chez toi
by Malicia.Amethyste
Summary: Et si Bella Swan était obligé de faire un devoir de littérature avec Edward Cullen fier et obstiné. Que le diable l’emporte lui si détestable mais tellement séduisant. Prête à passer le point de non retour Bella? Traduction de la fic de Yune19
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs…

Tout d'abord cette fic n'est pas de moi. **Elle est de yune19 " ****What I hate about you****" **qui me la gentiment prêté pour que je puisse vous la faire partager…

Thank you Yune19 !!!

Sinon la traduction est de moi. Et si vous aimez je la continuerais…

Ben voilà je vous laisse découvrir…

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

L'école, toujours le même train train quotidien… Les cours, les rumeurs, les profs, les devoirs,…

A peine ai-je eu le temps de fermer mon casier que Alice me surpris par l'arrière me faisant sursauter.

C'était une de manie d'Alice. Me saisir à l'improviste. Comme si elle avait la capacité d'apparaitre dans le vide.

Je tentai de calmer mes battements de cœur précipités. Et repris ma respiration qui s'était arrêté.

« Hé Bella. » Alice souriait, semblant plutôt amusé de ma surprise.

De toutes mes amies Alice était « l'énergique ». Le genre d'amie dont on se demande parfois si elle ne cache pas une batterie de rechange.

Vraiment! Jamais elle ne ma sembler être fatiguer.

Mais je l'aimais comme ça. Alice était mon amie, ma confidente, mon petit lutin qui m'apportait un peu de féérie et de rire dans cet existence un peu monocorde.

« Hé Alice qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Je lui ai demandé pendants que nous marchions pour aller en cour.

« Je me demandai si tu pouvais être un amour et me dépanner pour mon devoir de trigo. Je n'ai vraiment rien compris du chapitre que monsieur Frederick à donner le semestre passé. Je suis désoler de te demander ça mais j'ai en plus un essai la semaine prochaine et… » Je l'empêchai de continuer

« C'est bon, il n'y a aucun problème vraiment mais tu devra m'aider avec la littérature. Je n'arrive pas trouver le prochain livre que nous allons avoir**. **

Alice ma tendu son petit doigt blanchâtre. « pinky c'est juré ! » je lui souri et tendit à mon tour mon auriculaire. C'est sa façon à elle de sceller une promesse. Ont faisait ca depuis les primaires. De tous mes amis Alice était certainement la plus enfantine. Comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment grandie.

Et moi je cédais parfois à ses caprices enfantins. Comme maintenant.

Toute joyeuse elle scella notre promesse en croisant nos doigts.

Ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux. Comme si ce simple geste la comblait de bonheur.

Et je doigt avouer que le bonheur est communicatif.

Je l'adore tellement. Ma Alice.

C'est qu'alors que son frère passa devant nous dans le couloir. Et mon sourire se fana.

Edward Cullen.

Il était actuellement le mec le plus « hot » de toute l'école. Et chaque individu femelle de l'établissement avait au moins fantasmé une fois sur son corps d'apollon.

Pas moi cependant. Et j'en ressens une certaine fierté.

Depuis le jour où j'ai fait sa connaissance par Alice j'ai tout de suite détesté Edward.

Bien sur il était mignon, c'était indéniable mais il a toujours été trop fier trop suffisant, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé vraiment désagréable ce qui lui enlève tout charme.

Il a toujours su qu'il pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille ici. Et je crois que ça lui est monté à la tête, le pauvre garçon. Je soupçonne qu'à un moment il a même essayé de m'avoir. Mais il n'a pas réussi.

Alors depuis, Je suis connue pour être la fille que Edward Cullen n'a pas pu obtenir et ne pourra jamais avoir.

Je lui étais totalement indifférente. Et ça, son ego na pas pu le supporter.

Alors il ma détester à son tour. Nos rapport on depuis été baser simplement au stade de la haine.

Mais je m'en fiche. Moi j'ai Alice. Elle, elle ma toujours soutenue et aimer comme je suis.

Avec elle je peu enfin être simplement moi.

Pendant que nous marchions, vers la salle de cour et donc vers lui. J'ai jeté un bref coup d'œil sur l'Edward en question et je l'ai vu me lancer un clin d'œil.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer de colère.

Il se fou de moi, naturellement. Il a toujours aimé faire ca. Ca m'irrite et il le sait. Je peux sentir d'ici sa satisfaction. Il sait que je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir à ses petits jeux stupides. Et ça l'amuse de me voir en colère. Un vrai gamin en somme. Et dire qu'il est plus âgé que moi.

La chose la plus mature à faire était de d'ignorer ses provocation ce que je fis.

Comme d'habitude il passa outre et s'arrêta comme il le faisait chaque matin au casier de Tanya laquelle il embrassa langoureusement.

Tanya Haver's. Blonde yeux bleu, grands seins, très jolie et apparemment bonne au lit. Ho et a oui j'oubliais, pour compléter le tout la jeune fille étais doté d'une lentille à la place du cerveau.

Une « femme » que tout homme voudrait avoir. N'est ce pas ?

Sérieusement niveau QI, ils allaient très bien ensemble.

Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle faisait encore à l'école je veux dire à par enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge d'Edward, elle était nulle en tout et ne s'intéressait à rien hormis son verni à ongle et du dernier magazine de mode.

Ha oui, c'est vrai les parents… Il ne faut pas les décevoir n'est ce pas ? Les pauvres…

Ils auraient du l'envoyer dans une émission de télé réalité, elle aurait parfaitement eu sa place au coté de Paris Hilton et Nicole Ritchie, ou peut être dans un magazine playboy…hum.

En tout cas c'était les feux de l'amour en direct avec eux. Ça passe, ça casse, ça repart…

Dieu, combien de fois l'a-t-elle trompé sous son nez ?

Enfin. Pas qu'il soi naïf, non disons qu'il n'en a juste rien à faire. Après tout il le faisait aussi non ?

Un joli couple de malade, pas vrai ?

Heureusement la cloche sonna m'arrachant de cette affreuse vision d'horreur.

Pas besoin de voir encore Edward et Tanya se léchant les lèvres comme des petits chiots affamés.

Beurk à vous couper l'appétit…

Enfin, merci… je voulais justement commencer un régime.

Je fis un bref signe de main à Alice et entra en classe. Je m'installai à ma place habituelle et me mit à griffonner sur mon carnet de bloc attendant le professeur.

A mon grand étonnement Edward entra dans ma classe de littérature anglaise et s'assis à ma droite parfaitement à l'aise prenant possession du lieu comme si il était chez lui.

Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

De ma vie je n'ai vu Edward Cullen entrer dans une classe de littérature.

S'était –il tromper de classe ? Faisait-il le malin ? Était-ce une blague ? Apparemment non car le professeur entra et ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa présence et commença son cour naturellement.

Pourtant, je pouvais mettre ma main au feu qu'il a toujours détesté la littérature.

Je ne lai jamais vu tenir un livre. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il sache lire.

Edward sentant que je le regard avec insistance. Se tourna légèrement vers moi et me fit un de ses petit sourire qu'il savait qui avaient dont de m'énerver.

J'ai immédiatement détourné mon regard et essaya de calmer ma respiration lourde de fureur.

Aller savoir pourquoi j'ai pensé alors que le semestre n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Cependant sa présence à ce cour n'a pas été la seule chose qui m'ai étonné.

Durant ce cour, j'ai appris que outre le fait que ce garçon savait lire, (autant pour moi) je me suis avouer à contre cœur qu'il était assez « futé ». (Non, on ne pense pas intelligent pour ce genre de garçon.)

Le point négatif est qu'il adore s'en vanter. Comme maintenant en fait : il vient de répondre à une question du prof qui, vu la mine de celui-ci, s'avérait juste.

Et bien sur il ne lâche pas ce petit air suffisant à vomir.

Etrangement sa façon de parler ma toujours donné l'envie de vouloir faire heurter sa mignonne petite bouille avec quelque chose. Genre le mur à coté de lui, son banc, ma main…

Mais ne soyons pas violente ici… cela ruinerai ma réputation de fille sérieuse.

Tien j'étais tellement absorber par mes pensées. Que je n'ai pas entendu la question de M Gibbs.

« Heu désolé ? Pourriez-vous me répéter la question s'il vous plait ?» J'avais prononcé cela d'une toute petite voix. Pendant que le professeur devenait littéralement rouge de colère. (Ce prof détestait les élèves inattentif à son cour) je pouvais entendre Edward rire tranquillement. Je me tournai légèrement vers lui et je vis qu'il arborait un grand sourire taquin.

Ma main me démangea soudainement. Mais je me disais que il ne valait pas la peine que je me casse un ongle pour lui.

En plus Alice serai tellement furieuse… que je me casse un ongle.

Apparemment le visage du professeur avait décoloré. Et me reposa, d'une voix calme quoi que un peu tendue, la question.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que le monde créé par l'auteur dans ce livre semble réaliste ? Pourrait-ce être une prévision de ce que serait notre future ?

M. Cullen semble le penser. Je vous demande votre opinion Mlle Swan. »

Je réfléchi rapidement essayant de me rappeler du sujet du livre.

Ha…oui

C'était un monde de dingue à coup sur pas crédible du tout. Je veux dire des moniteurs qui observent chaque fait et geste de chaque être vivants. Plus de sentiment, plus d'amour, juste des machines de chair. Ca donne la chaire de poule. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vivre dans un monde comme celui là.

« Je n'espère vraiment pas » ai-je répondu catégoriquement à la réponse.

Le professeur me regarda pensivement. Quoi ? J'avais dit une connerie ?

« Et pourquoi pas Mlle Swan ?

Je pris une grand inspiration et formula une réponse structurée et cohérente.

« Bien que je conviennes qu'une certaine mesure de surveillance est nécessaire pour notre sécurité. Il y a certaine frontière à garder. Les gens on des vies privées qu'on ne devrait pas violées. Et de plus je ne voudrais pas être traité comme une machine sans sentiment. Ne plus rien ressentir doit être affreux. Etre capable de ressentir des émotions et de la compassion est le fondement même de l'humanité. C'est ce qui nous différencie encore des machines. »

Maintenant semblait intéresser par ma réponse. De même que la majeure partie de la classe y compris Edward.

« Ouai… la preuve que tu es bien une fille. Lança Edward en me regardant.

« Il n'y a que le sexe faible pour penser de cette manière. Les sentiments, le romantisme,… il n'y a que vous pour y penser avant toute chose. L'amour avant tout n'est ce pas ? Avant la raison, et bien sur avant le bien de l'humanité.

Je pense qu'un monde sans sentiment fonctionnerait beaucoup mieux.

Il éviterait à coup sur beaucoup de querelles inutiles. Je pense que Bella comme la plupart des filles est un peu trop sentimentale et pas assez rationnelle… lâcha Edward en me regardant avec défit.

Bien apparemment Edward comme d'habitude semble vouloir commencer les hostilités. Et j'étais trop bien monté pour me laisser faire et l'ignorer.

Je jure que si je pouvais je l'étranglerai bien. Lui et ses commentaire sexiste il peu les mettre ou je pense. Moi sentimentaliste ? houuuuu je le hait !

« Je suis désolé je ne vois rien de mal avec mon point de vue. Il est tout à fait _rationnel _Que ferions-nous de l'_humanité_ si elle na plus rien d'_humain_. Comment peux-tu simplement oser accepter une idée pareille ? » Je lui ai demandé.

Dans les dents. Prend ça Edward…

Edward pris une inspiration pour me répondre mais la coche sonna à cet instant et il rangea ses affaires avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Apparemment j'avais gagné la partie, et il le digérait assez mal.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte M Gibbs l'arrêta et nous demanda à tout les deux de rester encore 5 minutes après le cour.

Quand la salle fut entièrement vide il nous demanda de nous approcher de son bureau.

« Je voulais d'abord vous félicité. Je vous trouve tout les deux très doué. Je pense que de la classe vous être les seuls qui lisent réellement le livre.

Et quoiqu'elles soient totalement opposée j'aime vos idées et la façon dont vous les exposées.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous affecter sur un projet. Vous aurez environ trois mois pour le réaliser. Je désirerai que vous lisiez un de mes romans préféré « La plume du diable » et que vous fassiez une rédaction la dessus.

Naturellement le reste de la classe aura aussi un projet semblable au votre. Mais je pense que vous seul puissiez comprendre et analyser un livre de ce calibre. Mais attention je ne veux pas de commentaire séparé. Je veux que vous travailler en équipe. Compris ? »

Le professeur semblait vraiment enthousiaste mais moi j'hésitais entre bailler et le regarder de travers. Pensait t'il vraiment que je travaillerais avec Edward Cullen de mon plein gré ?

Edward et moi nous nous regardions. Et miracle pour la première fois nous étions d'accord sur un point. Travailler ensemble était la dernière chose que nous voulions.

Pour ce qui est de l'excuse bidon à donner Edward me devança.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois M Gibbs, je ne peux pas travailler sur ce projet j'ai déjà beaucoup de travail à rattraper sans pour autant en avoir encore avec elle. Je pense qu'elle va beaucoup me retarder dans ma rédaction avec ses idées aussi futiles qu'idiotes. Pourrai-je donc travailler seul cette fois?

Retarder dans sa rédaction ? Idée futile et idiote ? Il se fout de moi là ?

Je vais le tuer lui et ses excuses foireuses. Mais pour ce qui est de répliquer, le professeur me devança.

« Monsieur Cullen veuillez arrêter cette mascarade. Je suis sure que les capacités cérébrales de mademoiselle Swan son toutes à fait dans les normes, après tout elle ne demeure pas moins l'une de mes meilleurs élèves. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ralentira dans ce projet au contraire.

Pour ce qui est du travail à rendre de ma classe, je vous l'enlèverais si cela devient réellement un fardeau.

Mais je crois savoir que la raison de travailler sur ce projet est tout autre Si vous pensez que je n'ai pas noté votre animosité entre vous et miss Swan vous vous tromper lourdement. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle je pense que vous ferez une équipe parfaite. Si vous ne surmonté pas cette animosité et travailler pas ensemble afin de me rendre un devoir a la hauteur de mes espérance vous serez tout simplement recaler pour ce semestre. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Sur ce le professeur pris ses affaires et quitta la classe.

Pour la première fois Edward et moi restons sans voix. Aucune sortie de secours cette fois ci.

Je pouvais sentir la colère émaner de lui. Il était furieux… encore plus que moi. Pour une fois j'étais contente de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche la première.

La façon dont le professeur l'avait remballé avait été vraiment… divertissante.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il me fit face. Comme je l'avais deviné ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur. Était ce du à la confrontation avec le professeur ou le fait qu'il doive travailler avec moi. Ou bien les deux. Je ne pu le dire.

Et je ne pu m'étaler encore plus sur ces questions quasi existentielles qu'il me lança d'une voix sifflante de colère et de sarcasme « Alors, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble. Cela va être dur. Ma très chère camarade. »

Sur ce il quitta la classe. La démarche droite.

Moi je restai la un moment sans bouger. Les jambes tremblantes.

Ses mots. Cela ressemblait vraisemblablement à une promesse de faire de ma vie un enfer…

Après ce fiasco je n'avais plus qu'une envie… rentré à la maison m'enfermer à clef et ne jamais plus en ressortir. Je me rendis compte que je vivais un cauchemar et que je n'allais certainement jamais me réveiller.

Epov

C'était tout simplement trop. Depuis que je suis sorti de la salle je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de penser à ça. Jusque ou cela va t'il m'amener?

Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec Bella. Tout comme elle, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

Je savais qu'elle prendrait littérature, elle a toujours aimé lire. N'importe qui, qui la connait le sait.

Je savais les risques que je prenais en prenant cette option. Si j'avais su. Mais pourquoi ce putain de prof veut-il me coller avec elle maintenant?

Qu'a t'il vu de bon dans notre soi disant équipe? C'est du suicide!

Je nous vois déjà se querellant et criant pendant les longues soirées à faire ce projet. Nous allons nous entre-tué.

Bella est trop sensible et susceptible pour mon propre bien. J'ai toujours pensé que les choses étaient si simples avec une bonne dose de conflit. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel bagarreur mais c'était ma philosophie. Les ennuis j'aimais ca. Surtout lorsque c'est moi qui les causais. Et j'aime tellement la tourmenter. Elle est tellement drôle quand elle s'énerve. Sinon elle redevient d'un tel ennui.

Elle ma toujours traiter de connard et de gamin à cause de ça.

En tout cas c'était défini j'étais furieux, enragé même à l'idée de m'être fait avoir…

Je tentai de me calmer mais c'étais peine perdue… Ainsi vous pouvez imaginer comment j'ai réagi lorsque Tanya est arrivée m'enlaçant vivement. J'ai voulu la jeter contre le mur comme on le ferait avec un jouet répugnant dont on ne veut plus.

C'était idiot de vouloir ça alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais après tout n'étais-je pas l'idiot pour Elle?

Je soupirai tentant d'évacuer cet élan de violence qui voulait me submerger.

Tanya sus directement que quelque chose me tracassait.

« Quelque que chose ne va pas? Tu te sens mal? »

Elle ma regarder dans les yeux. Elle était véritablement inquiète pour moi. A cet instant, je me suis détesté d'avoir eu de telle pensée à son égard quelques instants plus tôt.

Tanya et moi ça date déjà de plus d'un an et bien que je ne l'ai pas aimé, je l'ai aimé.

Je veux dire, j'ai aimé son corps chaud et rassurant, j'aime qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Qu'elle m'écoute parler pendant des heures.

Elle est un peu comme un ami mais avec l'avantage d'être féminin...

Sans être vraiment une vraie amie...

Car le seul mauvais coté est qu'elle demeura toujours une vraie garce. Elle ma tromper, à coucher avec moi mais également avec d'autres hommes. La plupart était même dans ma classe.

La première fois que je l'ai surprise, c'était au milieu de la première année de lycée.

Nous avons alors rompu. Mais une chose menant à une autre nous nous somme remis ensemble.

Puis nous avons rompu.

Et là encore nous nous sommes remis ensemble...

Maintenant cela fait un an. C'est la première fois que l'on dépasse le cap des un an.

Je me demande combien de temps cela va durer maintenant.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis juste bloquer dans une situation que je n'ai pas voulu. »

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je l'ai prise dans mes bras afin de clore le sujet. Nous, nous somme alors dirigé ver notre prochaine classe.

« Explique. » Lança telle avec ses yeux triste de chien battu.

J'ai du étouffer un rire. Elle était si mignonne quand elle fait cela.

« C'est ma classe de littérature je dois faire un projet avec Bella... »

Elle m'arrêta en posant un doigt devant mes lèvres.

« Bella? Mais tu la déteste depuis que tu es petit. Tu dis toujours que c'est une garce. Qu'elle est toujours occuper à se plaindre. Une miss ennuyeuse »

Je la coupai de mon regard furieux.

Je le savais tout cela. Je détestais que les gens répètent ce que je sais déjà.

« Vous ne pouvez pas demander à votre prof de changer ça? »

Je soupirai furieusement.

Elle ne croyait pas que j'avais déjà essayé?

Devant mon silence pesant, elle comprit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à en parler et essaya de changer de sujet... Elle parla de ses plans d'achat de cet après midi.

J'ai alors su que j'avais intérêt à m'éclipser si je voulais encore vivre. Aucune envie de faire les magasins avec elle.

Ainsi je l'ai embrassé et aussi vite que je pu, je parti pour ma prochaine classe. Biologie puisque je n'ai pas voulu prendre la chimie. Je déteste la chimie. Mais comme il me fallait encore une classe de science pour compléter mon horaire...

Et deviner qui prend également biologie? Oui… Bella Swan en personne.

Je sentis ma colère affluer de nouveau dans mes veines.

Tout juste ce que j'avais besoin.

Non seulement je me tape une connerie de projet avec elle, mais en plus je me la tape en Bio maintenant. Génial. Et comme je suis en retard, il ne reste plus qu'une place à coter d'elle. Comme par hasard.

Quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir là haut. C'est sur.

Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc jamais personne à coté d'elle?

A c'est vrai ... Je suis idiot.

Tout le monde doit se rendre compte à quelle point elle doit être ennuyante à mourir.

Bella ne s'aperçut pas que je passais derrière elle. Elle était trop occuper à faire des petits dessins sur ses feuilles de note.

A contre cœur je m'assis à coter de miss ennui. D'ailleurs assis fut un beau euphémisme. Je suis littéralement tombé sur ma chaise, tel un gros boulet, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Là je crois qu'elle ma enfin remarquer.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et retourna à ses petits gribouillages, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

Bien apparemment elle non plus ne désirait pas de ma présence.

Parfait!

Par la suite j'ai du passer toute l'heure de cour assis le plus loin possible de sa chaise, évitant n'importe quel contact avec elle. Comme si elle était affectée une maladie étrange dont personne ne désirait attraper.

Je sais c'est idiot et puéril de faire ca, mais la scène de ce matin ma suffit. Je préfère ne pas la déranger. Je n'ai pas envi de me battre contre elle là maintenant.

Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on me laisse en paix.

J'essayai donc de me concentrer sur le cour. Ennuyeux, alors j'essayai de passer le temps. Je regardais par la fenêtre les élèves passer dans la cour.

Observait les différentes marques de voiture sur le parking.

Mais le ti tac de l'horloge me rappelle combien le temps pouvait être long lorsqu'on s'ennuit.

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle regardait le professeur l'air sérieuse et semblait ne plus se soucier de ma présence... Ce qui m'étonna. Elle avait l'air si concentré. Je me rendis compte qu'elle devait toujours être comme ça lorsque je n'étais pas dans les parages pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Tranquille, calme, réfléchie.

Je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire en ma présence.

Le son de la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cour tinta comme une douce délivrance pour moi. Ainsi tentai-je de courir hors de la salle de classe aussi rapidement que possible. Mais une soudaine prise sur mon bras m'en empêcha.

Bella. Ses doigts fins s'étaient enroulés autour de mon poignet d'une force que je ne soupçonnais pas.

Je baissai les yeux. Ses doigts étaient comme brulant sur ma peau nue. Je la sentais trembler un peu.

Je lui faisais peur à ce point ? Ou était-ce de la colère ? Du dégout ?

Sentant mon regard insistant sur ses mains. Bella sembla prendre conscience de son geste. Et les retira comme si elle s'était soudainement brûler. Je posai mon regard sur son visage, étonné. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Impénétrable jeune fille..

Elle leva enfin son visage vers moi.

« heum... Edward... » Elle essayait de me dire quelque chose et apparemment elle échouait lamentablement.

Il était évident que cela devait lui en coûter de me parler. Et bien entendu, au lieu de l'aider, j'affichai sur mes lèvres ce petit sourire supérieur qui lui tapait tant sur le système.

Je fis un pas en arrière, croisa les bras m'accola contre le mur et attendit que sa crise de bégaiement passe ou… mieux encore, qu'elle empire.

J'ai toujours été si maladroit avec les filles...

Comme je le préconisais, Bella rougis violement, et bégaya encore plus. On voyait clairement sur son visage qu'elle était plus que gêner et furieuse contre elle même.

C'était tellement… craquant...

Décidant que j'avais assez joué et me rappelant de la mâtiner. Je décidai de mettre fin à sa torture quoique très divertissante.

« Ecoute Bella, n'y voit aucun piège la dessous. Je ne veux pas commencer à me disputer avec toi en ce moment, je veux juste travailler et avoir les points que je mérite dans le projet de littérature et passer la biologie. Je ne veux pas que mes points soit en chute libre à cause de nos petites batailles. Ainsi j'ai réfléchi ... Associé? »

Elle ma regarder bizarrement la bouche grande ouverte... heu ouai… Je pouvais la comprendre... une trêve…Ca ne me ressemblait pas ce genre de chose.

La pauvre semblait se demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Sur le moment, j'ai failli lui demander si elle avait besoin de s'assoir.

Mais je me suis dit qu'elle risquerait de mal le prendre...

J'ai usé de toute ma patience pour que mes maigres mots prennent le temps de monter à son cerveau et qu'elle les analyse minutieusement.

Finalement elle acquiesça doucement et me tendit sa main.

Hésitant, je fini par tendre la mienne. Sa main était toujours aussi chaude. Sans un regard, je reparti vers mon prochain cour ou je savais qu'elle n'y serait pas. Enfin, j'espérais...

J'avais assez supporté sa présence.

Je n'avais pas envie de prolonger cette tortue dont je savais qu'elle durerait tout le semestre.

* * *

Voici voilà… J'ai décider de me mettre à traduire les fic anglaise ….oui oui je me met dans la traduction maintenant !!!…(tout ces trésor qui se cache dans cette langue , je me doit de les découvrir)

Non je ne délaisse pas mes fic à moi mais j'ai juste envie de faire autre chose…

On verra ce que cela donnera… Veuillez m'excuser si il y a des anglophones qui connaissent déjà et que bon ils trouvent que la traduction n'est pas si exacte.

Mes excuses les plus plates. Je ne suis pas super super douer en anglais. (J'ai pas fait d'étude d'interprète/ traducteur) J'ai un niveau normal. Juste ce qui me faut pour comprendre le gros de la fic. (Enfin le gros… je veux dire que je ne sais pas traduire mot à mot. Mais je comprends très bien l'ensemble quoi) Et aidée des traducteurs automatique… ça devrait aller… Tout conseil est naturellement le bienvenu.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plut… naturellement je la traduis pour moi mais je la poste pour vous… alors ben si vous voulez que je continue il faudra le dire… Enfin…L'écrire…

Ui ui la traductrice n'est pas medium !!

Et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes je m'améliore mais bon…

Xsou Xsou Malicia Améthyste


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour oh vénérés lecteurs…

Tout d'abord cette fic n'est pas de moi. **Elle est de yune19 " What I hate about you" **qui me la gentiment prêté pour que je puisse vous la faire partager…

Thank you Yune19 !!!

Sinon la traduction est de moi. Et si vous aimez je la continuerais…

Sinon hé bien... merci pour tous vos commentaires !!! Ouaouh j'en reviens toujours pas. Ben si vous vous montrer toujours aussi enthousiaste c'est sur que je continuerai à la traduire.

Et qui sait en traduire d'autre après…

Merci encore à l'auteur de me prêter sa fic afin de la faire partagé à tous les lecteurs francophone.

Voici la suite tant attendue ou on en apprend un peu plus sur les acteurs principaux.

Xsou, Xsou…Malicia Améthyste

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Sure, la journée avait été un désastre complet. Je n'avais même pas pu enchainer une phrase logique devant Edward. J'ai du me faire passer pour une parfaite idiote.

Juste ce que j'avais besoin.

D'ailleurs parlons-en.

Si monsieur pense que je vais être un fardeau pour ce travail et bien je vais me faire un plaisir de lui prouver qu'il a complément tord.

Je ne lui donnerai pas la chance de se foutre de ma gueule pour le restant de ma vie.

Ainsi, aussitôt arriver à la maison, je me suis ruée sur l'ordinateur pour acheter en ligne sur amazon le livre de « « la plume du diable ».

J'ai entré le numéro de la carte de crédit de mon père.

N'importe quel père aurai fait une attaque s'il savait que sa fille utilisai sa carte de crédit sans son autorisation mais pas Charlie.

Je ne pense pas qu'il sera en colère surtout que c'est pour acheter un bouquin pour l'école. Et puis c'étais de Charlie que l'ont parlait. Il avait toujours été plutôt insouciant, avec moi.

Pour ça, il devrait remercier le ciel qu'il n'ait pas une fille comme Alice. Elle dilapiderait son compte en banque en moins de deux.

Une fois mon achat fait j'ai continué à lire 1981 jusqu'à ce que j'entende la sonnette d'entrer.

Apparemment un certain petit lutin était déjà devant ma porte. Et avec elle assez de travaille pour qu'on y planche tout le reste de la journée.

Abandonnant ma lecture, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier qui menait au hall d'entrée en veillant soigneusement de descendre une par une les marches sans trop de précipitations. J'ai toujours eu la manie de tomber, m'effondrer, vaciller, trébucher, glisser, m'affaler, et cela même sur une surface complètement plane alors imaginer vous les escaliers.

Alice avait déjà ouverte la porte et m'attendait assise dans la salle de séjour avec à ses pieds son sac de cour pleine de livre de math.

A mon arrivée, elle se jeta sur moi et me serra contre elle.

« Bella tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu m'aides aujourd'hui. Je te le revaudrais toute ma vie ».

« Hé bien si tu peu m'obtenir le droit de ne pas faire ce foutu projet avec ton frère c'est moi qui t'en revaudrais une. »

Je plaisantais bien évidement. Mais Alice, elle, me prit au sérieux. Elle avait même l'air assez inquiète et j'eu un pincement au cœur d'avoir lancée ça sans réfléchir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. Je voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour toi. Malheureusement je ne peux pas. Mais je te promets que si Edward tente quelque chose contre toi. Tu n'auras qu'à nous faire signe et il nous aura Rosalie et moi sur le dos pour le restant de sa vie. C'est ok?

Alice ma souri chaleureusement et s'est ensuite jeter sur son sac pour sortir ses livres. Moi, j'ai juste ris à sa remarque.

Après tout, il n'en faut pas plus pour me rassurer. Si il y avait bien une personne que Edward haïssait à par moi bien sur c'était bien elle.

Rosalie trouvait toujours le moyen de remettre Edward à sa place.

Ça, je sais qu'elle peu être une vraie garce quand elle le veut. Et j'aime ca.

Je me souviens de ces longues soirées où ont parlaient hilares d'Edward. De ses défauts, son caractère de chien et surtout des milliers de façon de lui fermer sa grande bouche. Aussi séduisante qu'elle puisse être.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Au moment même ou Alice était au dessus d'un problème de cosinus, mon téléphone portable sonna. J'ai sus qui c'était avant même de décrocher.

« Hé Rose où es-tu? Ne me dit pas que tu fais les magasins car j'en connais une qui va te tuer.... Oui, Alice est à coter de moi. »

Alice se leva et vint se coller à moi collant par la même occasion son oreille à mon portable. Je ris en la repoussant légèrement. Mais elle revient à la charge.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'où je suis et explique moi! A ce que j'ai entendu tu dois travailler avec Edward?! » Demanda Rosalie

A sa voix, elle avait l'air aussi inquiète qu'Alice.

Mon dieu comme je les aime toute les deux. Que ferrais-je sans elles?

« Ne t'inquiète pas Rose. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Alice. Je vous promets que vous pourrez torturer Edward si jamais il essaye de me blesser. Maintenant répond à ma question et n'essaye pas de l'éviter. »

« Très bien ! Je suis sur en ville avec Emmet et des types » a t'elle finalement lâché.

Ah... territoire ennemi cela expliquait comment elle a découvert que je travaillerai avec Edward en littérature.

A ce moment Alice ma saisi le téléphone et a commencer à « discuter » avec Rosalie.

Oups. Aller en ville sans Alice était une grande erreur. Avec les garçons en plus. Pour elle c'était de la pure trahison. Personne ne pouvait aller en ville et s'approcher à moins de 3 kilomètres des magasins sans être accompagner d'Alice.

C'était la règle.

Alice était vraiment une grande accroc du shoping.

Après avoir discuter avec Rose pendant une dizaine de minute Alice raccrocha.

« Rose a dit et je cite « tu me payeras ça. ». Nous avons ri toute les deux.

Et nous avons repris notre travail. Vers 7h nous décidions de commencer le diner.

Charlie devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il aurait surement faim. Je suis allé dans le placard et j'y ai trouvé des pates. Parfait Alice bouillait déjà l'eau.

« Bella si tu peux toujours éviter de travailler avec Edward si tu veux tu sais? Je veux dire... j'ai grandis avec ce type, je sais qu'il peut être un grand malade s'il le veut. Moi-même je ne le comprends pas parfois. Et… Je veux dire si tu en parles sérieusement avec le professeur il y a peut être moyen d'arranger cela. »

J'ai souri et la serra contre moi. Elle avait vraiment l'air anxieuse. Mère poule va.

« Alice ça va aller. Edward ne pas quand même pas me mordre. Je suis une grande fille non? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me laisser manipulée par lui. »

Comprenant que j'étais décidé elle a donc laissé tomber le sujet. Et comme je le présentait Charlie est arriver pile au moment même ou les pates étaient prêtes... J'ai échangé un regard complice avec Alice et nous avons toute les deux gloussés discrètement. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Charlie a toujours eu un sixième sens ou quelque chose du genre pour la nourriture.

Apres le diner Alice est repartie chez elle et je suis monté dans ma chambre pour finir mon livre. Mais finalement, je me suis couché sur mon lit et ai mis mon ipod sur mes oreilles. Doucement je me laissais emporter par la musique. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette journée. Je voulais juste me détendre et fermer les yeux.... Ne pas penser à Edward...

Le restant de la semaine Edward et moi nous nous somme parfaitement ignorer. En classe il nous arrivait d'échanger quelques paroles bien senties lors d'un débat mais rien de plus.

Quant au cours de biologie, il se passa en silence.

Etonnamment, il était doué et bien que cela me répugnai de me l'avouer, il était un excellent compagnon de bio. Je dirais même (à m'en écorcher la langue) qu'il était parfait. Je savais que je pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance sur ce coup la. Il savait toujours quoi faire et contrairement à moi ne cassait jamais rien. Pire, il anticipait ma maladresse.

Mais jamais nous n'avons reparlé du projet.

Puis vient enfin le vendredi. Le lendemain, je prévoyais d'aller trainer un peu sur la Push avec Alice et Rosalie. Je voulais y aller avant que l'été ne se termine et puis ce serait tellement bon de revoir Jake. J'avais tellement besoin de lui parler sans oublier mon envie de monter sur les motos qui me démangeait.

Epov.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait ennuyant d'avoir Bella en tant que collègue de biologique. Mais il s'est avérer qu'au contraire sa tranquillité me plaisait. Je n'étais pas une personne bavarde de moi même, son silence ne me dérangea donc pas. Et je savais qu'elle avait tendance à renverser quelque chose ici et là donc je prévoyais toujours un flacon de rechange.

La classe de littérature n'était pas mauvaise non plus. Bella et moi nous étions toujours interrogés lors des débats. Chose étrange, j'ai même eu du plaisir à débattre avec elle.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchi la raison pour laquelle nous étions souvent interroger est que je pense que M Gibb voulait nous observer nous et nos réactions. Peut être qu'il voulait s'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Peut être avait-il peur que je la mange sa petite Bella?

Bien sur, elle me frustrait toujours avec ses idées sentimentales imprégnées d'eau de rose. Il m'est donc arrivé de m'emporter mais pour la plupart du temps je pense m'être bien comporté.

Apres la classe Emmet m'attendait dans sa voiture accompagné de jasper. Tien ? J'était surpris Jaspers avait l'habitude de toujours accompagner Alice lors de la fin des cour.« Tu n'es pas avec ma sœur jasper ? » Il sembla ennuyer de ma question.

Le pauvre je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'est entiché de ma sœur. Et cela depuis le lycée.

Laisser moi rembobiner quelques années en arrière... c'est une histoire instructive et intéressante.

Tout commença avec le trio d'or parfait et inséparable. Emmet Jasper et moi. Un groupe assez intéressent en soi. Emmet était la force et le rigolo de service, Jasper était le cerveau et moi j'étais le joueur. En tout cas nous avons toujours été ensemble et cela depuis la sixième primaire ou nous avons fréquenté la même école à Washington. Je ne peu m'empêcher de rire en repensant a toute ces journées que nous avons passées ensemble.

Entre Jasper l'intello et Emmet qui à toujours été si enfantin. Quand je le compare à Alice il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. L'un croit aux super héros et l'autre aime les dvd Disney. Je me demande comment j'ai pu garder ma santé d'esprit avec ces deux là.

Quoiqu'il en soit quand nous somme entré aux lycées tout a changé. Nous somme devenu trois étudiants de premier année et populaire. Et je ne savais pas encore que Rosalie et Alice allait bientôt se joindre à notre groupe.

Car c'est a ce moment là... autant vous dire cela ma pris complètement au dépourvu.

C'est là que je j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle.

Jasper avoir des sentiments pour ma sœur... Je nageai en plein rêve...ou en plein cauchemar. Je me souviens encore de la tête que j'avais fais.

Bien sûr je me suis d'abord demander si il blaguait...je veux dire... je connais Alice. Ma sœur a toujours été bizarre, étrange. Toujours... Mais Jasper lui était quelqu'un de si sérieux...si…

Enfin soit… Mais vraisemblablement il ne blaguait pas. Il était vraiment amoureux de ma sœur. Alors au nom de notre amitié j'ai donc accepté et aider ce… pauvre type. Qui ne savait vraisemblablement pas dans quoi il s'était fourré.

Et voila que peu de temps après Emmet est venus nous dire qu'il trouvait Rosalie trop Hot. Décidément mes amis avait le truc pour trouver des filles les plus étranges les une que les autres.

Autant vous dire, j'étais perdu et me suis même battu avec lui. Je ne voulais pas de ça je ne voulais pas d'elle entre notre amitié. Déjà une ça suffisait pas besoin d'en rajouter une autre encore pire sur le tas.

De plus je ne voulais pas dire pour ne pas offenser notre amitié, mais de toute les filles potable (bon ok « bonne ») du lycée Emmet à du tomber sur la plus chienne de toute. Mais finalement malgré mes protestations ce fut Emmet qui gagna. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, la voilà qui fréquente de plus en plus notre groupe. Notre amitié fut mise à rude épreuve mais finalement elle fut plus forte que tout. Et lors de notre dernière année Rosalie céda enfin aux avances d'Emmet.

Attention je déteste toujours Rosalie. Elle ma toujours énerver avec ses commentaires à deux balle. Comme l'autre fois elle se plaignait de la façon dont je « sortais » avec Tanya.

Elle se désapprouvait notre relation si « bizarre » a-t-elle dit, du fait que j'acceptais de sortir avec Tanya alors qu'elle me trompait avec d'autre type. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle putain elle était et que je méritais beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Elle ne voyait pas comment je pouvais rester dans cette situation.

C'est vrai que j'aurai pu aimer une autre fille tout aussi mignonne et aussi douce. Mais pour moi c'était pure fantaisie. Je suis un mec pour l'amour de dieu. Tant que j'ai encore ce que j'ai besoin. Ca me va.

Je m'en foutais qu'elle voyait d'autre mec que moi. Du moment que moi aussi je pouvais dormir avec d'autre filles si je le désirai. C'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Jamais aucune fille n'avait attiré mon attention. Et Tanya et moi n'en avons jamais mal dormi. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Voila la chose dont Rosalie n'arrêtai pas de se plaindre. C'était malsain? Apparemment pour elle j'avais abusée.

Vous pourriez vous demander ou se trouve Bella dans toute cette histoire. He bien elle n'en fait pas partit tout simplement. J'ai toujours ignoré Bella autant que je le pouvais. Parfois je m'amusais avec elle ou plaisantais à ses dépends. Il était tellement facile de l'ennuyer. Mais c'était juste amusant et sinon la plupart du temps elle n'existait pas pour moi.

Jusqu'ici...

A à peine 3 mois de recevoir mon diplôme et de quitter enfin cette école infernale. Voila que le destin se décide à me jouer un tour. Et de m'amener cette petite peste sur mon chemin.

Bella avait beau être la meilleure amie d'Alice et de Rosalie depuis les primaires cela ne voulait rien dire du tout pour moi. Elle aurait pu être la reine d'Angleterre que je m'en fouterait tout autant.

Mais par contre si je pensai que Rosalie était casse pied alors je pouvais vous assurer que Bella était dix fois pire.

Y a longtemps, avant même que je n'ai commencé ma liaison avec Tanya elle m'avait déjà jugé et catalogué.

A un moment, j'ai même pensé que comme toutes les filles de l'école elle était simplement jalouse et qu'elle était comme tous les autres complètements fous de moi. Et donc je me suis « présenté » à elle.

Ce qui va suivre est une des choses pour laquelle par la suite nous nous entendions encore moins. Vous voyez le passage ou l'ont passe de l'indifférence à la haine ? Hé bien nous y voici.

Je suis allé l'embrasser. Et… elle ma gifler en m'insultant de divers noms d'oiseaux que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de prononcer.

Le pire, ce n'est pas la douleur sur ma joue qui ma blesser le plus. Non.

Mais simplement la façon dont elle m'a regardé.

Comme si elle s'était attendu à ce que je fasse cette grossière erreur rien que pour affirmer ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Et c'était fichu j'étais tombé dans le piège.

Une chose est certain une fois pas deux.

Je le ferai ce projet, nous le finirons, et le présenterons. Fin du parcourt. J'obtiendrai mon diplôme et ne la reverrais plus jamais. Juste trois mois rien de fâcheux ne pourrais se produire en trois moi Pas vrai?

Je refis surface. Revenu au présent je fis fasse à Jasper qui me répondait.

« Non je ne suis pas avec Alice. Emmet veut aller jouer au bowling avec les autres. Tu veux nous rejoindre? Ou tu préfère rester avec ta douce Tanya? S'est-il moquer.

J'ai essayé de le frapper mais il à esquiver mon poing et a réussit à coincer ma tête entre ses bras. Bien sur je ne voulais pas le blesser et lui non plus n'était pas son intention. Nous jouions toujours comme ca.

« Je vous remercie de l'offre mais j'ai d'autre projet «

Et après quelque seconde de réflexion j'ai ajouté « et ceux ci n'inclut pas Tanya »

Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne se moquerait pas de moi plus tard.

J'ai fait demi-tour et suis aller à ma voiture. Avant même d'y être arrivé j'ai remarqué que Bella sortait à son tour du bâtiment scolaire en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Alice. Nos regard se sont croisé un bref instant. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde car nous, nous somme vite empressé de rompre le contact visuel. Reprenant nos activités. Comme si de rien n'étais. Juste après Tanya est sorti elle aussi et s'est empresser de se jeter dans mes bras.

Pour des raisons que j'ignore j'ai souhaité très fort être avec les mecs plutôt qu'ici en sa compagnie.

Je ne ressentais dans son étreinte aucune douceur habituelle, aucune chaleur, rien. Normalement, je serai heureux de sentir ses bras prendre possession de moi comme elle le fait. Mais aujourd'hui je ne sentais rien. Alors j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à ma place. Je l'ai repoussé, me suis éloigné et j'ai marché vers ma Volvo la laissant la dans le parking se demandant surement ce qui m'avais prit.

Dés que je suis arrivé à la maison, je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai mis un cd de Linkin Park dans mon pc et ai mis le son à fond.

Très bien je pouvais continuer mon chapitre.

Oui vous avez bien entendu. Mon chapitre. J'aime écrire. C'étais mon plus grand et unique secret. Personne pas même Jasper ou Emmet ne le savait et je préférerais mourir plutôt qu'on ne le découvre. Je ne pourrai pas supporter leur raillerie à vie s'il le découvrait. A cause de cela j'ai du beaucoup de foi leur mentir en leur faisant penser que j'étais avec Tanya plutôt que d'admettre que j'étais dans ma chambre occupé à écrire avec comme seul compagnie mon pc et mon imagination.

On pourrait dire de moi que je suis un écrivain, un romantique, un poète. Et pourtant, non je ne suis pas Shakespeare. Je serai plutôt un Stephen King de mon ère., j'aime les histoires sombres emballées par l'action, le sang , le suspense, la terreur. J'aime donner du contact, du mystère du frisson. Non, je n'écris pas de roman idiot, dit sentimentale ou sensible, ou rien d'autre d'aussi bébête gnagan et merdique.

J'entendis un bruit en bas. Je baissa le son de mon portable. Je pouvais maintenant entendre la porte d'en bas claquer et des rire de fille envahir le silence habituelle de la maison.

Merde. Je vais tuer Alice. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle soit venue ici avec Bella et Rose.

Oh et puis bien, de toute façon tant que je reste ici dans ma chambre aucune querelle ne commencera. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin ici. Juste alors mon estomac se fit entendre comme pour dire qu'il n'était pas tellement d'accord avec ça. J'ai regardé autour de moi essayant de trouver un peu de nourriture qui trainerait. n'importe quoi. Mais il ne restait que quelques sachets vides.

J'ai juré. Apparemment dieu n'était pas avec moi ces temps-çi.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envi de descendre en territoire ennemi et être interroger par Alice et compagnie concernant le pourquoi du comment je me retrouvai seul ici. J'ai juré encore quand mon estomac se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Très bien j'attendrai ici jusqu'a ce que les filles décident de monter dans la chambre d'Alice. Je suis sur qu'elles vont bientôt monter. Mon estomac peut bien attendre quelques minutes non? Ainsi je suis retourné à mon écriture essayant de distraire mon esprit et mon appétit.

Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard j'ai entendu les pas léger des filles monter en haut dans la chambre et déserter le salon. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je me suis lever et le plus silencieusement que possible, en avançant sur la pointe des pieds, je suis descendu essayant de paraitre inaperçu. Une fois en bas j'ai couru jusqu'a la cuisine. J'avais vraiment trop faim.

Mais je fus arrêté net dans mon élan. Il y avait déjà qu'quelqu'un dans la cuisine qui cherchait apparemment aussi quelque chose à manger. Trop tard. J'ai soupiré.

Que devais-je faire? Remonter? M'avait t'elle vue? Je ne pu m'étendre dessus car quand la silhouette féminine eu trouvé ce quelle cherchait elle ferma le placard et se retourna.

« Edward » appela t'elle.

* * *

Niak niak niak. Mais qui se cachait donc dans l'armoire??? pour le savoir Review...!!! si si ca aide à écrire plus vite. si si c'est prouvé scientifiquement!!!

Xsou Xsou Malicia


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour oh vénérés lecteurs…

Tout d'abord cette fic n'est pas de moi. **Elle est de yune19 " What I hate about you" **qui me la gentiment prêté pour que je puisse vous la faire partager…

Thank you Yune19 !!!

Sinon la traduction est de moi. Et si vous aimez je la continuerais…

* * *

Oui oui je suis désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeee du retard.

Je sais, je sais, un retard impardonnable… mais disons que j'ai été occupé. Des fois ou j'avais pas le moral et envie de lire plutôt que de traduire plus les examens (pas que j'en ai eu beaucoup mais bon…) en plus je me suis fait des pré-vacances à Montpellier………….

Maaaaaaaaaaaa et qu'est ce que j'aime leur accent du sud…

Enfin soit mais avec tout ca ben je n'avais toujours pas fini la correction du chapitre… Jusqu'a aujourd'hui…

Je me suis dis Ma fille faudrait que tu termines parce qu'on te réclame.

En tout cas un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires. Ils ont réussis à me donner un grand coup de pied au derrière et à avancer.

Bon comme j'étais déjà suffisamment en retard je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement au commentaire. Mais je vous remercie. Et je vous promets d'essayez de me motiver à avancer un peu plus vite.

Car YES I CAN… (ok ? ok !)

Aussi durant le chapitre précédent….

Je me suis trompé. J'ai confondu le bowling et le Baseball ^^… si si… (la honttttttte)

Non sérieux quand ils ont dit que « il allait jouer avec la balle »… ben je ne sais pas j'ai pensé Bowling…

Et là je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça tellement ben c'est logique…

Twilight : basebal. Baseball : Twilight… logique mais non, mon cerveau m'a fait faux bond sur ce coup là....

Que voulez vous ca arrive… je vous avais dit que je n'étais pas une parfaite bilingue.

Non sérieusement je m'en suis rendue compte dans ce chapitre que je m'étais planter en beauté sur ce coup là… enfin… pas que ce soit dramatique hein. Ca n'enlève en rien de la compréhension de la fic. Mais je vous préviens.

Alors sinon concernant la personne qui à appelé Edward ben j'ai eu pas mal de mauvaise réponse.

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse déguster….

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

« Edward ». Elle a prononcé mon nom.

J'en ai gémis de désespoir.

Super. Magnifique. Non seulement je me suis fait surprendre mais en plus de toute les personnes qui peuvent se promener dans cette maison, je devais forcement atterrir avec Rosalie.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Rose...Cherches tu quelque chose ? » je remarqua alors entre ses mains une boite de biscuit. Ses préférées, comme me l'avait une fois révéler Emmet un jour.

« En fait j'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais. Tien, tu en veux ? »

Elle me tendit la boite mais je refusa poliment. Je ne voulais pas lui voler sa nourriture surtout que pour une fois elle essayait d'être gentille avec moi. Je souris. Pas mal pour un premier essai... Je veux dire pour moi. Pas mal du tout la première tentative pour devenir un gentleman. A améliorer peut être.

Quand à elle, ne vous y tromper pas. Sous ses petits airs charmants, je savais qu'elle pouvait être une vraie garce quand elle le voulait. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre sagement que le monstre se réveille à la prochaine phrase que j'oserais prononcer de travers. Notamment que je n'avais pas l'envi ni l'énergie pour la combattre.

Alors j'ai commencé à l'ignorer, ai ouvert un placard et entreprit de chercher quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Et vite car j'ai tendance à être légèrement irriter lorsque j'ai faim.

« Et que fais tu à la maison? Demanda-t-elle finalement. J'ai entendu que les mecs allaient jouer au base-ball aujourd'hui. Emmet n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler durant le déjeuner. » Elle sembla marquer une pose et réfléchit...

« Non attends, ne me dit pas que Tanya est ici ? »

Je l'aurais parié qu'elle allait finir par me poser cette question. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être tranquille chez moi et seul ? Tanya par ci Tanya par là. Quand ce n'est pas Emmet et Jasper, c'est Rosalie qui s'y met maintenant ?

Est ce que lorsqu'on sort avec quelqu'un on doit être obligatoirement scotcher chaque minute qui passe avec elle ?

Je soupira.

« Non Rose elle n'est pas là. Et pour info, je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre avec elle. D'ailleurs j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps avec une fille qui elle aime passer le plus claire de son temps à baiser la majorité de la population masculine qui aurait le malheur de l'approcher. Alors désolé, non elle n'est pas ici. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

J'avais été un peu dur, je sais. Surtout envers Tanya en fait. Vraiment, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur lorsque j'avais faim. Rosalie semblait un peu sur le choc moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'elle me crie dessus. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle se réveille. J'en profita pour prendre rapidement un sachet de chips et m'éclipser. Autant écourter cette « discutions ».

Apparemment, je n'avais pas marché assez rapidement car voila que Rosalie m'arrêta.

« Autre chose à faire? Quoi donc Edward? »

Je l'ai regardé agacé et ai ignoré sa question. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas répondre. Alors je l'ai laissé de nouveau en plan dans le couloir et me suis enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'entendis les pas de Rosalie s'éloigner et monter dans la chambre d'Alice.

J'entendis les rires et les voix des filles au dessus de moi. J'essaya de me concentrer sur leurs discutions et ai remercier le seigneur. Rose ne parlât pas du tout de notre « échange » à Alice ou à Bella.

Être le sujet de leurs conversations était la dernière chose dont j'avais envi.

Finalement agacé par leurs éclats de rire, j'ai allumé la radio et ai mis le son à pleine puissance.

*****

Quelques minutes plus tard, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, un tique que j'avais lorsque j'étais frustré. Et là c'était peu dire. Après une heure de soupir de désespoir face au hurlement strident et au rire irritant qui venais de la chambre au dessus de la mienne, m'empêchant de me concentrer, je décida qu'il était peut être encore temps de partir rejoindre les autres.

Je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps leurs voix aux accents extra aigus. Comme pour me provoquer j'entendis ma sœur rire à gorge déployé. Encore. Suivit d'un grand Boum. J'ai même cru un instant que ma porte avait vibré. Rhaa les filles.

C'était décidé. Je pris mes affaires et m'en alla. Je savais qu'à cette heure les gars avaient surement fini la partie et s'étaient rendu chez Jasper et avec eux probablement quelques bières qui me feront vite oublier cette heure agaçante à les écouter jacasser..

Arrivé devant la maison, je sonnais et ai attendu qu'Emmet m'ouvrit la porte.

« Hey! Ta bien fait de nous rejoindre ! Tu as fini ce que tu devais faire ? » Il me fit un clin d'œil complice. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « ce que tu devais faire ». Surtout quand on sait que la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête d'Emmet était le sexe.

Ne voulant pas m'expliquer, j'ai souris et ai répondu une phrase assez vague du genre « ouai ça devrait aller ». Jasper était déjà dans la salle de billard, ils étaient en pleine partie quand je suis arrivé. Quand celui-ci ma vu entrer, il m'a directement indiqué d'un regard l'emplacement de la queue de billard ou une corona m'attendait sagement à coter. Je lui souris. Corona était ma marque préférer de bière.

« Alors qui à gagné ? « Demandais-je en m'asseyant au bar.

Emmet attendit que Jasper joue son tour.

« Je les à tous massacré. T'aurais du voir à quel vitesse je… »

Emmet fut interrompu par un « léger » raclement de gorge de Jasper.

« Ouai. C'est vrais on à gagné grâce à l'aide de Jasper... »Marmonna finalement Emmet.

Jasper a alors sourit et hochât la tête.

« Tu détestes l'avouer car tu es trop fier pour affirmer que tu as eu besoin de moi pour gagner. Ta vraiment une foutue fierté de merde Emmet.

Mais je te dois le respect. Tu as été excellent. Autant j'ai des bons reflex mais toi tu es très fort. Et fichtrement bon en lancer. »

« Ca aurait été cool que tu sois là. Ta toujours été super rapide au base ball. On aurait fait une équipe d'enfer. » Elmmet me dit.

« Je sais Mais je ne me sentais pas l'envi de jouer aujourd'hui. Désoler les gars. » J'ai bu une gorger de ma bière. Excellente.

« Que dirais tu d'un match contre moi et Elmmet? Offra jasper.

Je jeta un coup d'œil sur la partie et il était clair et évident que Jasper l'avait déjà battu.

« Ouai pourquoi pas. On commencera une nouvelle partie une fois qu'Emmet aura tiré son coup car apparemment celle-ci est déjà finie. Elmmet je croyais que tu t'étais amélioré au billard ? » Ai-je plaisanté.

Emmet me jeta un regard noir et tira. Après Jasper joua une nouvelle foi et comme je le présentais, la partie se termina Jasper avait gagné.

Alors il rassembla les boules. Et je commença la partie.

Ca faisait du bien d'être ici avec eux. Pas de question étrange pas de préjuger ni de casse tête juste se détendre et profiter du moment. Nous avons passé le temps à plaisanter. Après quelque tour nous somme allé dans le salon et avons regardé « To fast to furious ». Un de mes films préférer. J'adorais les voitures qu'ils avaient sélectionnées pour le film. Elles étaient superbes et les voir se démolir était vraiment exaltant.

Oui, j'aime ces voitures, mais j'aime encore mieux les voir se démolir. Ne chercher pas de logique. Je suis un mec y a pas de logique.

« Hé si Carlisle pourrai t'offrir n'importe quelle voiture laquelle tu choisirais ? » Elmmet me demanda..

« Em. Papa ma déjà offert une voiture. Mais là je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur la question sinon je lui aurais dit que je lui aurais demandé une Vanish. Avais-je annoncé d'une voix pompeuse qui je savais les agaçait. (Je plaisantais à moitié bien sur. Même si nous étions une famille aisée jamais je n'aurais osé demander à Mon père une. Vanquish Mon dieu rien que d'y penser me donnait des frissons. Une vanquish Vous imaginer ? Le rêve)

Jasper et l'Emmet ont échangé des regards, ont commencé à rire et se sont puis jetés sur moi. Et voilà que l'ont recommençait à se battre. Nous jouions naturellement.

Quoique lorsqu'on en reçoit un poing de Emmet on se demande si il joue toujours. Ce gars là n'a jamais su mesurer sa force.

Quand le film fut terminé, nous avons mangé trois pizzas, dont deux totalement engloutit par l'appétit féroce de Emmet, ensuite je suis rentré chez moi.

J'ai espéré sur le chemin que Bella et Rose soient déjà partis.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envi de leur faire face. Ces derniers temps je n'avais qu'un seul souhait en tête : les éviter.

Heureusement mon vœu fut exaucé car quand je suis arrivé, j'ai remarqué que la voiture d'Alice avait disparu de l'entré et ai supposé qu'elles les avaient redéposé à la maison.

Juste au moment où je garais la voiture Carlisle et Esme sont arrivés du travail. Ils semblaient exténuer et la tête un peu ailleurs.

Ainsi, comme le bon fils que j'essayais d'être, je me suis dépêcher de renter et leur ai préparé un petit diné.

On pouvait dire que je n'étais pas un Chef de la grande gastronomie mais je pouvais sans contexte me défendre en cuisine. Au moins je n'ai jamais laissé bruler quoi que ce soit.

Hein Alice ?

Une fois le diner prêt je l'ai ai appelé.

J'étais assez fier de moi quand je vis leur visage souriant une fois qu'ils remarquaient le diner que j'avais préparé pour eux.

Esme m'a même serré fort dans ses bras. Et venant d'elle cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Elle était la meilleure mère. Celle que n'importe qui aurait voulus avoir. Et je voulais la rendre heureuse.

Nous nous sommes installer a table et nous avons commencé à diner.

« Alors comment va le travail? Qui est mort ? » J'ai demandé sur le ton de la conversation.

Morbide... je sais. Surtout qu'on était à table. Mais ils travaillent tout les deux dans un hôpital que pouvais-je demander d'autre ? Soit les gens vont mieux et ils rentrent chez eux soit ils vont plus mal et meurent.

Carlisle rit.

« Personne grand dieu personne. Ta mère a été grandiose aujourd'hui. On peut dire que les patients l'adorent. » Carlisle embrassa Esme sur la joue. Elle à juste rougi et a sourit apparemment fière d'elle. Carlisle était un docteur généraliste à l'hopital Seattle Grace et Esme était une infirmière. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont connu, tombé amoureux et que je suis arrivé ici.

Voyant combien ils commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus « affectueux » l'un envers l'autre je décidais de les laisser seul et leur ai souhaité bonne nuit. Et je pouvais les comprendre même si ils travaillaient dans le même hôpital ils étaient toujours soit occupé avec un patient, soit en train de remplir des dossiers... ils avaient vraiment peu de temps pour être ensemble à leurs travail.

Avant d'aller me coucher, je relus ce que j'avais écrit la journée. J'ai effectué quelques dernier ajustement corriger une ou deux fautes d'orthographe et après avoir soigneusement sauvegardé le tout, j'éteignis mon ordinateur.

Demain, je pourrais probablement commencer un nouveau chapitre.

*****

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand je me suis réveillé. On était samedi. Peut être que je pourrais trainer avec Emmet et Jasper à la Push ? Et puis, je pourrais peu être en même temps avoir un petit aperçu du nouveau bikini dont Tanya m'avais tant parlé. Et Esme et Carlisle eux étaient partit travailler. J'étais seul. Merde. Qu'elle heure était-il ? Est-ce que j'avais beaucoup dormis ?

9h30. Waouh Alice s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin. Elle à qui on doit parfois la faire tomber de son lit et la trainer sous le jet d'eau froide de la douche pour enfin qu'elle consente à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me demande pourquoi et où elle est...Non ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais non.

J'ai saisis une boîte de céréale et ai commencé à grignoter les céréales directement de la boite. Je n'avais pas besoin de lait. Je me suis installer dans le salon et ai commencé à zapper, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il n'y avait rien. Fichue compagnie de télé. Il laisse toujours les bons films pour la soirée de sorte que lorsqu'on rentre du boulot on soit trop crever pour les regarder. Résultat soit on est courageux on reste regarder le film pour finir par s'endormir après vingt minutes soit on est réaliste et on va directement se coucher.

Ou alors ont doit s'acheter une connerie d'enregistreur pour pouvoir enregistrer le film et les regarder plus tard.

Pas que je me sois plein d'en avoir acheté une, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de râler que je n'ai rien à regarder sur ces putain de chaine. Et pourquoi, car une compagnie en aide une autre pour de l'argent, l'une fait en sorte de sortir les films à des moments ou les gens sont trop crever pour les regarder et l'autre peut tranquillement vendre ses enregistreurs. Et nous les clients comme toujours en avons payé les conséquences.

Enfin s'il n'y avait rien à voir autant téléphoner à Emmet et fermer cette connerie ambulante.

Je regarda l'horloge suspendue au dessus du fauteuil. Super. En plus il était assez tôt pour pouvoir le faire chier en le réveillant. J'ai donc saisis mon téléphone portable de la poche arrière de mon jeans et ai composé le numéro. J'ai du attendre quatre sonneries avant que Emmet ne daigne me répondre par ce que perçu d'abord comme un grognement pour finalement comprendre qu'il m'avait en gros traité de con.

Et je pense plus précisément « espèce de con qu'est ce que tu fous ». Ouai en y réfléchissant bien c'est bien ca que j'avais du entendre. Au lieu de lui en tenir rigueur je me suis écroulé de rire sur mon fauteuil.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » La suite je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que Emmet a voulu dire mais je pense que je pourrais traduire le grognement un peu vague par un « Putain Edward. Qu'est ce que tu veux espèce de malade. T'as pas vu l'heure ? »

« Si si mais … »

Nouveau grognement non identifié cette fois.

Pire qu'un homme des cavernes. Et bien que je me doutais qu'il devait être en rage j'ai ignoré ses grognement agressif et lui ai demandé très gentiment et poliment.

« Tu veux aller à la plage aujourd'hui ? »

Il a répondu par un « Tu fais chier » et a raccroché. Je ne pris pas la peine de le rappeler il à assez été emmerder pour la journée. Une minute plus tard mon téléphone sonna. Jasper cette fois. Wow les nouvelles voyagent vite.

« Edward bien que j'apprécie vraiment la plaisanterie un peu suicidaire certes mais marrante quand même que tu as fait à Emmet ce matin. S'il te plait, Edward prend en considération que il se peut, je dis bien il se pourrait … » son ton ironique lui ne laissait présager nul doute.

« Que connaissant Emmet, il me fasse payer aussi ta mauvaise blague. Alors si ce n'est pas pour Emmet ai pitié de moi. Ne recommence pas ou au moins ai le courage d'être devant lui la prochaine fois. Ainsi il pourra directement se charger de toi. Au lieu de passer ses nerfs sur moi au téléphone. J'étais déjà à moitié réveiller heureusement mais on peut dire que n'est pas sa voix que j'espérais entendre dès le matin.

J'imagine…

« Au fait il m'a demandé de te donner un bon coup de pied au cul quand je te verrais.

Woow il doit être vraiment fatigué pour te demander de donner un coup de pied toi même. »

J'ai ris de ma blague et Jasper aussi. Bon c'était un peu moyen comme blague il n'y avait rien de drôle pour une personne extérieure. Je le savais. Mais pour nous le fait d'imaginer Elmmet, notre Elmmet trop crever pour se lever et me donner lui même une correction était totalement étrange et hilarant. Surtout quand on connaissait Emmet. Toujours le premier à la baston.

« Mais il t'a dit d'aller à la Push ? "

"Ouai j'irai avec vous. En plus je pense que les filles disaient qu'elles iraient aussi. Peut-être que j'y verrais Alice. Et Emmet pourra aussi voir Rosalie par la même occasion.

« Attend Jasper les… » Mais il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ca mais je me prépare et j'arrive dans une minute. »

Et il a raccroché. Je n'y crois pas. Il ne ma même pas laissez répondre. Surement qu'il savait que j'allais protester quand j'aurai entendu que les filles venaient aussi. Et maintenant je me retrouve là comme un con avec le téléphone encore sur mon oreille.

J'étais prisonnier de ma sentence.

Et pire ce fut le déclic. La réalité s'imposa à moi.

Si Alice et Rose étaient là cela signifiai que Bella serait surement de la partie. Merde.

Moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin avoir un weekend sans entendre parler d'Isabella Swan.

Comment avait-je pu espère m'en débarrasser au moins pour le weekend ? Merde, merde merde…

Pourquoi ma vie devrait être aussi injuste ?

Je ne voulais pas la voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jasper klaxonnait dans sa Honda Accord. Moi je montais dans ma chambre et claqua ma porte de frustration. Je n'irais pas. Pas question.

Il devra m'attacher et me mettre de force dans la voiture moi car je n'irais pas. Je n'en avais rien à foutre si je ressemblais à un bébé. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller. Non.

Je ne voulais pas la voir. Nouveau klaxon. Pitié laissez moi en paix. Abandonne vas –t'en.

Jasper à klaxonner encore un peu et puis quelques secondes plus tard je l'entendis entrer dans ma chambre.

Je dis bien « entendis car je m'obstinais à rester dos à lui mon regard fixer à travers la fenêtre.

Judas. Parjure. Fourbe. Imposteur. Escroc… Tien pas mal comme synonyme pour mes écrit ceux là…

« Qu'est ce que tu fou? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »

…Traitre. Brutus. Faux frère. Je devrais faire un chapitre entièrement consacré a Jasper avec ces adjectifs

« Viens on y va. »

« Non. »

C'était… catégorique. Tien et maintenant ? Il croyait donc m'avoir ainsi ? Pas fut-fut le mec supposez être le plus calculateur de la bande. Un petit sourire vainqueur aux lèvres je me retourna vers lui. Sourire que je perdis rapidement.

Si Jasper étais seul j'aurais surement convaincu de me laisser ici. En tout cas ce n'est pas lui qui m'y aurais obligé après tout je courrais vite. Mais malheureusement je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un petit rire sadique s'échappa de ses lèvres quand je reconnu la silhouette de Elmmet qui attendait dans le couloir.

Ce gars là était trop intelligent pour son bien. Il avait calculé de d'abord aller chercher Emmet avant de se rendre chez moi. Au cas où…

Et Emmet lui ne prend pas un simple « non je n'irais pas» comme une réponse. Surtout que je venais de le réveiller (chose à ne jamais faire avec Emmet si on tien à sa belle gueule) il y a deux minute justement pour Y ALLER.

Voilà comment je me suis retrouver « attacher » au siège de la voiture. Avec la force d'Emmet. J'aurai pu lutter autant je le voulais il ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir.

Comme prévu chaque personne appartenant au lycée était à la plage. Et cela inclus naturellement Bella et ses copines.

Mais une surprise m'attendait. Quand je finis par la repéré, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en croire mes yeux.

Elle. Était. Vraiment. A croquer.

C'était le mot et encore. Elle avait un petit bikini rose qui me donnait le loisir de voir des courbes que je n'avais pas remarquer avant. J'allais me décider d'aller vers elle quand je remarquais que deux bras ferme et masculin s'étaient glissés sur sa taille. Je reconnaissais ces bras. ET je les ai détesté ces putain de bras. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas sentir la personne à qui les bras appartenaient.

Jacob.

Merde. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je sentais mon estomac ne se tordre rien qu'a la vision de Bella dans les bras de Jacob. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que m'avait fait ce type. Mais je ne pouvais pas le sentir. Je ne pouvais pas LES sentir séparément …ensembles c'était encore pire.

Surtout qu'au fur et à mesure que je regardais ces deux abrutis heureux se sourire une fureur sourde s'empara de moi. J'essayai de faire abstraction de tout cela. Mais mon esprit me renvoya les mêmes images inlassablement en boucle. Ces foutus bras de ce con de Jacob poser sur ses hanches. Et leur beau sourire qui me donnait l'envi de gerber.

Et je ne savais décidément pas comment régler le problème.

Mais il va me laisser en paix mon cerveau ?

J'hésitais en ce moment entre deux choix. Me faire interner pour un traitement psychologique sérieux ou d'envoyer mon point dans la gueule à cet impudent.

Je vis Jacob déposer un bisou rapide sur la joue de Bella.

Mhhh tout compte fait mon poing dans sa gueule marcherait sûrement plus rapidement que tous les meilleurs traitements réunis. Non ?

« Hé bébé » j'ai entendu une femme chuchoter dans mon oreille. Puis une main me caressa le dos. Maintenant, n'importe quel homme aurait sauté dans la joie en ce moment. Jolie fille voix sexy totalement folle de moi.

Moi? J'ai juste voulu courir...Vite... Courir aussi rapidement que mes jambes me permettrait.

Mais à la place j'ai agi comme un « homme ». Je ne fuirais pas.

« Homme » ouai appeler ça comme vous voudrez mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment « homme » à sourire comme un con tout en cherchant un moyen de m'éclipser. Merde mais c'était quoi mon problème avec elle ? Elle était plutôt bien foutue. Pourquoi je ne supportais même pas qu'elle me touche .

« Hé Tanya » ai-je dit tout bas en m'écartant légèrement. Elle semblait ... bien dans son bikini noir qui mettait bien en valeur ses fesses et sa poitrine à la différence de Bella. Ont pouvait dire que le bikini de Tanya était très révélateur.

J'ai essayé de le trouver attrayant, mais j'ai trouvé de façon ou d'autre que Bella semblait être beaucoup plus sexy. Géniale. Manquait plus que ça. Enfin ce doit être le soleil. Il jouait des tours avec mes yeux. « Tu aimes mon maillot de bain ? » elle m'a demandée. Tien justement….

C'est quoi le problème des filles et de leurs vêtement ? C'est comme si à chaque fois elles se sentaient obligé de te demander si on aime chaque fois que c'est quelque chose de nouveau. « UM….ou..oui….tu est jolie Tanya » Je mentais.

Mais Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire que elle me faisait penser à une … heum.

Enfin, pas si je comptais éviter d'être giflé. Je commença à chercher des yeux les garçons. J'avais besoin d'une évasion vite ! Enfin je remarquais Jasper qui cherchait apparemment des boissons dans le frigo qui devais probablement appartenir aux filles.

J'ai embrassé rapidement Tanya sur la joue et ai couru… Aussi vite que j'ai pu. Tempi pour ma fierté d'homme.

Apparemment Jasper ne m'avait pas vu venir vu sa réaction.

« Mon Dieu! Edward tu veux me faire une crise cardiaque ? » Il a demandé essayant de rattraper son souffle une main sur le cœur.

« Non, quoique après le coup que tu ma fais ce ne serait que partie remise. Mais en fait j'ai juste trouvé le moyen de m'échapper de Tanya.

Si il y avait bien une personne à qui je pouvais me confier c'était Jasper. Il était LA solution vu que connaissant Emmet celui ci penserait probablement que je tournais homosexuel ou quelque chose du genre. Mais pendant que je réfléchissais à la façon d'aborder la chose Jasper leva un sourcil et me devança.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle? Me demandât-il

J'ai décidé de m'asseoir à coter de jasper. Ca allait être long a expliquer alors autant s'installer. « Je ne ...je ne sais pas Je ne sais vraiment pas... mais être avec elle... je ne le sens plus...C'est comme...Je ne sais pas mec... les femmes sont de toute manière trop compliqué. » j'ai essayé d'expliquer

Jasper à soupiré, il saisit une bière du frigo et me la passa.

« Est ce que ceci n'appartient pas aux filles ? Pourquoi ont-elles de la bière dans leur frigo ? » Je lui ai demandé.

Parce que Edward même ces filles... dit-il en indiquant Rose Bella et Alice qui jouait au beach volley.

« Même « ces » filles aiment faire la fête et se dévergonder de temps à autre. »

A ces mots je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer Bella, dévergondé, sauvage avec cette lueur farouche au fonds du regard qu'elle avait lorsque l'ont se disputait.

Et je sentis comme un choc électrique, une réaction étrange parcourir mon corps.

Wouah ! Par l'enfer d'où ca vient ça ?

* * *

Voilà fin… de ce chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Laissez vos impressions et commentaires SVP !!!

Ca m'aide à avancer.

Merci !!!!

Xsou Xsou Malicia Améthyste


End file.
